


Lolita damian

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Lolita damian, Other, 女装, 强迫拍照, 电击漏尿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （有点少的24（有路人米情节（女装米，包含惩罚，尿液，羞耻动作，没有年龄操作，避雷注意





	Lolita damian

【jaydami】洛丽塔达米安  
（有点少的24

（有路人米情节

（女装米，包含惩罚，尿液，羞耻动作，没有年龄操作，避雷注意

 

* * *

 

“操，操他，操你。”

谢天谢地，谁来都好。

“哇哦，说真的，你在对我说肮话？”

陶德觉得达米安是真的气疯了，他是真的疯了，他杀了人，满地的血，不，地上的摄影师心跳还在。

“操！”

达米安简直气急败坏，他讨厌隐忍，他今天被剥了面具，剥了衣服！那个家伙以为他是洛丽塔，他们给他的小鸟装上了电击器，达米安被迫穿着蓬蓬裙在床上尿床，他根本无法忍住，蛋蛋几乎要烧焦了，他们用舌头抚慰他的下面，一堆犯人竟然想要他听话。

所幸这边是红头罩的地盘。

等待的达米安惊恐万分，一心五意，有人赞美他的屁股要他撅起来，罗宾半躺在桌子上，公主裙的蕾丝太多，他的小屁股在那些粉色的纱纺里露出来，谁在拍照，他们让他抬起腿，黑色的丝袜在儿童圆润的腿上卡得要命，如果不想再继续失禁。

达米安看着那些威胁他的玩具，照做了。

不过是拍照。他摆出一些诱惑恶心的动作，展示，让一堆人沉迷他，那些眼光里专著下流，但太热情，仿佛这堆罪犯能在下一刻里对他求婚，达米安看到哪个丑家伙在哭泣，他看谁都觉得丑。

“你就是我的洛丽塔…”

男人忍不住的去亲吻达米安的脚尖，他跪倒在地，迷离的流着眼泪。

“恶心死了！”

男孩的尖叫含糊尖锐，一种儿童到青年的过度，公猪被踹倒在地，他崇拜看着洋裙的男孩，达米安的锁骨十分好看，小抹胸十分合适，异国风情，男孩，未成年，他甚至不到他们的腰部高。

一切都太过美好，达米安的睫毛，他的伤痕，还在稚嫩的皮肤，蛮横娇惯，姣好的脸，漂亮孩子，漂亮罗宾，拍照，更多的衣服。

无法进行，因为红头罩来了，小红帽似乎想要继承罪犯们的工作，他看着那些罪证的照片，扑面而来的是不情愿的诱惑，你在征服着漂亮的东西，漂亮的麻烦，达米安在解放他的小鸟，尿口的第二次动作让他再度失禁一次，黄色的尿液弄脏了洁白的桌布，达米安跳了下来，差点被五寸高跟鞋扭伤脚。

“该地…该死…”

他看着陶德，小公主在等着什么。

“达米安。”

红头罩光明正大的收起相机。

“报酬。”

这是种罪恶恶心的美。

“随便了，狗屎，快给我治疗！”

“你受伤了？”

杰森真没看到。

“他们把衣服缝纫到我身上了！”

所以他的小抹胸才这么贴切，达米安走路的样子很像娼妓，他穿着高跟鞋，繁杂的丝绸洋裙才到他的小屁股，衣服总是拆不下来，他是洛丽塔达米安了。


End file.
